As darkness comes
by The last Nightwalker
Summary: This world has gone through hell, but that doesn't mean darkness is going to give up. No villain of the past could compare to The Seven.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: when all else fails...

"Get me closer!"

Red was out of breath and needed to rest. He didn't know where the rest were, they split up, but now he was being chased now. He heard them coming and saw a cart and pushed down the road and hopped in. The road was at an angle so he went faster.

However, the carriage was _slightly _faster. At the front the woman took out her bow and aimed at Red. "Gotcha." She fell back as the carriage shook and nearly fell over. She turned to the driver. "What did you do!?"

"Me!? I don't fucking know!" He shouted back.

"Learn to fucking drive!" She looked at Red. She lunged and Red was picked up and was being held tightly by his right arm by the now flying woman, her skin and wings were very gray. "Do you like to fly?" She laughed as Red gripped her ankle to keep from falling to his death.

She dropped him and he looked up and saw the others, having a flying women problem as well. One of them looked at the one that brought him there. "Quit playing with him, and finish him!" She flew off.

Red looked at his companions. They were being held back by the villagers. He ran for them only to be shoved by the woman and sent flying father away from his friends. "Too bad, so sad." She teased.

Red looked up at a cloaked figure. He had a strange familiarity about him. The woman saw him as well and screeched and flew towards them. Red ran to the person. And he grabbed red and put him behind him self and grabbed his weapon off his belt and pointed it at the woman just as she was about to grab him. She tried to fly away making a sound that could be described as a gasp. He pulled the trigger and sent multiple bolts into her.

She tried to evad them only to end up slamming into the side of a building and impaling her self. He fired a bit longer. The bolts tore through flesh and her wings. She was stuck they heard a crash and the boy tuned pointing his crossbow at a pair of flying women as they flew away. "She's gone! No!"

He turned to the panting woman. Her skin turned black and her face seemed more evil. She flashed her fangs. The boy grabbed Red and wrapped his left latex-coverd arm around him as he held the crossbow with his right. She turned humanlike. "Aaah!" Her flesh turned to a black goo and left her bones to fall of their own weight.

They walked closer and looked at her- what would have been -ribcage. It was filled in, it looked like it could have been a piece of armor. Same with her arms and legs. The boy stepped forward and brought his leather boot to the bone and broke it where her heart would have been. Light burst out and shined as it shot up to the sky. The boy stared unaffected by the shine. Red, however, felt sick and his vision blurred. His knees gave out and he fell to be quickly supported by the other boy.

The other three ran over. Green looked Red over. "Is he...?" The boy looked at them.

He lifted him up. "We should get him inside so I can tend to his wounds." He said, reliving the worried lookalikes.

* * *

The boy looked at Red's wrist. "Okay..." He grabbed a vial from his pouch that was on his belt that also held his loincloth. He poured it on the wound. Red shot up and yelled. "Hold him." He ordered calmly. They did as they were told so they could prevent any more damage from his thrashing.

The wound had a nasty smelling pus come out. The boy applied pressure to get more out. He turned to a bag on the floor and pulled out a metal cylinder and pulled the top off. A needle pooped out. He places it near his wrist, but stopped when he heard Red whimper at the sight of the needle.

He turned and looked through the bag and pulled out a glass vial and held it over Red's wrist. He looked at the boy. He could see it on his face, he was waiting for pain. Smart. He sighed and removed the leather glove from his left hand and stuck two fingers into Red's mouth, before any of them could question him, he poured the liquid on the wound, and Red bit into his fingers and gave a muffled cry. The boy made no sign of pain or discomfort, no sound or twitch.

After a bit he pulled his fingers from Red's mouth. He looked at them. Red had dug his teeth into his flesh. He pulled down the cloth from his face and licked his fingers with his long and pointed toung and the marks disappeared. He looked at them as he licked the last of the blood from his fingers. "Yes?" They didn't say anything. "I'll check it tomorrow, if there's swelling it might just be an infection which can be treated easily."

Vio stepped closer and looked at the bandages. "And if the pus comes back."

The boy grinned underneath his cloth bandanna. "That means the toxin got into his bloodstream. We will- well, I'll have to -inject him via needles at various areas." Red hoped for just the infection. "You all should rest. I'll watch over him."

_"Your weak! Weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, WEAK, WEAK, WEAK...!"_

_"Since when was it weak to value life...?"_

_"Your not helping Delska like this..."_

_"Damn him to hell...!"_

_"Been there... Done that."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"That's what I thought. Only I can choose what is weak. Not you. This will never happen again."_

_"It will never happen again. Ahh!"_

_"It's true: this will never happen again."_

* * *

Done! This took 34.53 seconds too long to type.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! When we left off Red was injured and was being taken care of by an unknown but familiar, boy. Is he just a friendly ally or is he one that brings trouble for our heroes?**

**To the story...**

Chapter 2: go for the head.

_"No silly, like this..."_

_"..."_

_"There you go! That's it..."_

_"Strange, learning table manners when you eat raw meat. Like playing House..."_

_"I'm doing this for Delska's sake...!"_

* * *

Red looked to his arm. "Ow..." He could still feel the sting. He felt the bandages.

"Hmm." Red stopped. He looked to his side and saw the boy that helped him the day before.

("He's asleep.") He thought. He got out of bed quietly. He looked at him. Black cloth over his face. Tight latex pants and shirt. Black leather gloves and boots. Loincloth on his belt.

The door opened and Red jumped, and hit the small table where an assortment of weapons lay. A single clink, and the boy jumped up, grabbed his crossbow and pointed it at Red. Vio, Green and blue walked in. "Delska stop!" Green grabbed Red and pulled him out of the way.

_"They're friends..."_

_"Yes, friends. You can trust them. Rachu, oh oi denizi..." _

Delska sighed and lowed the weapon. He stared at them in silence and slight annoyance. He had very little sleep, for he made sure Red wasn't turning and causing the wound to reopen.

_"You're so nice..."_

_"Not to me... *sniffle*" _

Delska grabbed his weapons and looked at Red. "Let me see the _honazoom."* _Delska grabbed Red's hand and looked at it. He motioned him to sit on the bed. He did so and Delska took of the bandages carefully. "Hmm. Healed faster than normal..." He muttered. He looked up and narrowed his eyes. He wrapped new bandages around the partly healed wound, then stood and turned to the rest.

"He is healing well and will just need to avoid reopening the wound. There's a chance that a normal infection might start, but I'm certain that you can handle that." He picked up his crossbow and put it on his belt.

Vio looked at Red's wrist. "And if that pus was to come back?"

"Then it means that the toxin has entered his bloodstream and then he will need to have some blood drained and some _ganostic*_ via needles..." He saw Red cringe. "And he will be fine. But, there is no trace of the toxin so, your okay... Barley."

Blue glared and Delska ignored him. "So I'm going to be okay?" Delska looked at the boy.

"Hm." Was his reply. He slipped on his weapon harness and put the two daggers on his back, his sickle was on his shoulder and the handle stuck out but the blade was hidden within his scarf. He pulled his bag onto his lap and pulled out a piece of meat and offered it to Red. He took it with a slight blush, but Delska wasn't able to notice for he offered some meat to the others as well. Blue slapped it out of his hand. _"Klop goh wasay."* _He muttered under his breath.

Blue glared again but Delska was going through the bag again. He pulled something out and dropped it. A seed. Blue rolled his eyes. "I'll show you what to do." He said and walked to the door to go outside. Delska fallowed closely. Blue got up from the ground when they got outside.

_"Bogon zemona?! Fesha buot, fada_ mosho-"

The ground shook with a bang. A large man walked over to Delska. They talked quickly and quietly. The villagers came from their homes to see what caused such a thing to happen. The ground bursts open and large tentacles arouse from the ground. "I need my big baby." The large man took the large axe from his back. With the twist of the grip, it can shoot a bolt of energy.

The creature's face formed and roared at them. It smashed a house with ease. The man ran as fast as he could. "Sir. Turner, find higher ground and shoot the weapon." The man cpimed a building like a monkey. As he got on the roof Delska shouted orders.

"You need to hit its _bnazeens." _He informed.

"The what?"

"The _ bnazeens."*_ The man still didn't understand. "By the- the head, shoot it in the head!"

The man sighed. "Why didn't you just say that?" The creature sent a horse flying through the air, then looked at Delska. He pulled out his gun and shot a few bolts at its head. The bolts were blocked by tentacles that held the head together. Delska was picked up and squeezed tightly. He then took out his sickle.

_*crack* _

Delska twistednthe bottom of the sickle and pulled it, revealing the wire that was attached. He spined it above his head before tossing it around a tentacle. He pulled and the blade jammed into the flesh of the creature and Delska pulled making it loosen its grip around the head, exposing its brain. He slashed until it fell off. The man shot a bolt of energy into the creature's shoulder and it smashed into a building. It bellowed. Delska froze. He looked for his crossbow and found it, nearly smashed but still able to fire. He pointed and fired a single shot.

The man fell from the roof.

Green broke free from the grasp of a villager and made Hus way to the man, but was blocked by the monster. He drew his sword. The others fallowed suite. Delska walked calmly towards the monster. "What are you doing!?" He demanded. Delska put his hands together as if in prayer.

_"Orthada, yocon detrotion! Yocon detrotion!"_

A ball of black flame formed in Delska's left hand then a white flame in the other. He put them together and the flames joined. He moved his slightly away but flame still came from his hands. He repeated the prayer.

He looked at the monster. It moved closer and raised a tentacle. Delska griped the ball and used the monster's attack to his advantage and ran up to its head and brought his hand to its head, and finished his prayer.

_"Hanaki... Del-skaa!"_

The sudden release of energy made an explosion big enough to engulf the entire town. The sound of liquid hitting the ground was the only thing there was.

Delska looked at the four heroes. "Go in peace." He said silently, as black rose peddles fell around them. "An elemental of order and life. Also the taker of life. A sad, but true, existence." He looked at what was left of the monster. He fell to his knees and cried silently. Not a sound.

* * *

_"How long to you intend on keeping the truth away from him...?"_

_"As long as needed..."_

_"If you fail me, there will be hell to pay..."_

_"I'll be willing too pay any price as long as this works..."_

_"When will Delska be free..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Never."_

* * *

Done!

_honazoom: _area of concern.

_ganostic: _multiple injections.

___Klop goh wasay:_ what a wasteful act.

_____bnazeens:_ yes it was said to be the head, but the word roughly translate to "source". It's possibly referring to a source of life, power, etc. But in this case it means the brain where the power and life comes from since it has no heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: weaknesses shown and hell at the door...

Delska laughed at the looks on the people's faces. "Have you not seen an elemental before?" He questioned.

"Why did you shoot me?" Delska turned and chuckling, he answered:

"I don't need to justify my actions towards you. In fact, you should have seen it coming, Ova." The man rolled his eyes as if that was a common reply.

Ova took the bolt out of his shoulder and dropped it. "Well, at least you weren't trying to kill me, or you were and that means your losing your touch, boy."

Delska put his hand to his chest. "Your words wound me so." He laughed. The four lookalikes didn't find this amusing. They looked at the body of the dead monster. Its skin turned a dark shade of green and around the areas where its blood landed grass has grown. The entire area was filled with dots of light and grass with flowers that bloomed as soon as they grew.

Red looked around. "It's beautiful." He looked at the flowers. "That's odd." He said as he looked at the flowers.

"What?" Blue asked. "The grass, flowers and the two people that seem to be joking about getting shot?"

"There's no black flowers." Vio observed. Black peddles surround Delska. The two turned to the boys.

Delska walked towards them. "Well... First your attacked by cave demons... Then an... Elemental just the... Day after the... Demons..." Delska's legs gave out and he fell to his knees.

"He's used a lot of power." Ova explained. "He just needs to rest then he'll be up and killing soon enough." He said picking the boy up.

"Glad your an idiot that doesn't know when to shut up." Delska said with a roll of his eyes. He closed them as he was taken inside.

* * *

_"We need all the help we can get..."_

_"I agree, his powers are growing..."_

_"But he's just a kid...!"_

_"He's not."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"I suggest you do what is necessary, not what you want. Do you understand?!"_

_"Yes, my Lord..."_

_"Yes, my master..."_

_"I do..."_

* * *

Delska woke up and looked around. Red was talking with the others while Vio was talking to Ova. "Glad your enjoying yourselves, because god forbid, we do something about these attacks that seem to evolve around these... Boys." He looked at his left hand. "Wha- what is this?"

Ova walked over with his hands up, trying to calm him down. "Delska, I can explain." Delska tooknoff the bandages by ripping them off and stared at the remains.

His hand had been fried in the explosion and could barely move. "Heh.. Hehahahahahaahahaha!" He took a breath and looked at the useless limb. He growled at Ova. "Get it." He ordered. Ova looked through the bag on the floor and took out something and gave it to Delska.

"It's a gauntlet." He explained. "Made of bone that comes from the ancient bodies of the Mundai. And now it's going to be used after so many years."

Ova cringed at the sight. "But Del-"

"I have no use for your sad attempts to persuade me not to put this accursed thing on!" He snapped. Red walked over fallowed by the other links.

"Is there another way?" Vio asked. Delska didn't answer. Red stared as Delska slid it on.

It was large and too big for him... Well, until it started to heat up. The armor piece closed on his hand and burned his skin and with a sizzle, became stuck onto his arm, permanently. He hissed as it burned his limb but was overall silent.

Red felt sick, the smell of burning flesh made his stomach turn. He ran out the room. Delska smiled under his cloth bandanna. "And I thought he was different... Oh, well, he is just a kid after all." He said as the bone gauntlet cooled down.

He slowly moved his fingers inside the bone. It made a disturbing cracking sound when he moved his fingers. Blue had left for Red while the rest stayed.

"Red? Red, are you here?" He called. He heard gagging. He turned the corner and saw Red sticking his head out a window, hoping to get rid of the smell. "Are you okay?"

Red looked at him. "Yeah, it's just that..." He trailed off and looked down.

Blue got a bit annoyed. "Are you really feeling bad for him?"

Red looked at him with a surprised look on his face. "Of course I am! I mean, he did lose... Most of..." He felt sick again. This time, however, he couldn't keep it down.

* * *

_"My, you certainly quick to make people worry for you..."_

_"Silence."_

_"Did I hit a nerve? Or the truth...?"_

_"And what might that be?"_

_"That you feel bad... For the boy..."_

_"Why in my family's name, would I care if some boy is worried about me? Let alone him felling sick because of my choices?"_

_"Cireen, your going a bit far..."_

_"I ment no disrespect, of course..."_

_"I doubt that..."_

_"Go away."_

_"What, back to Home...?"_

_"Not without you..."_

_"Not without our master..."_

* * *

Delska adjusted his clothes to the new "glove" and seemed a bit tired afterwards. "I thought it would hurt more." He said randomly. Vio, Green and Ova exchanged looks of worry to the response. He handed ova a piece of paper. "I need you to collect those and bring them to the temple, then come find me."

Ova bowed. "Yes, Sir!" He left quickly.

"Vio, we need to leave soon." Vio gave him a questioning look. "We have little time before They come." Red and Blue walked in, Red sat down looking pale. "Shall I tell you all a story?" Red looked at him, that look. ("He looks so... Familiar.") He shook the thought and got a black book from his bag. He opened it and searched for the right page.

"We don't want to hear a word from you." Blue said. Delska gave him a look.

"My, such a temper, just like... Her..." He found the page ignoring the questions from the purple copy. Delska sighed and looked at them. He growled as he stood. They backed away seeing black smoke form at his left hand. He took a breath. "Do you want answers or not?"

* * *

_Delska pulled the book onto his lap. "When the world was just a wasteland filled with gray canyons and everlasting Mundai monstrosities, fire came bringing the basics of mortality: heat and cold, life and death, and, of course, Light and Dark. From the Darkness, They came, and found souls of gods within the flame. Golad: first of the dead. Cireen: lord of desires, and her daughters of sin. Artha: guardian of the sacred fire, and her faithful knights. With the strength of gods they challenged the Mundai._

_Artha's beams of light shattered their bone armor, Cireen and her daughters weaved great firestorms, Golad spread a miasma of death and disease, and Orthada the Boneless, betrayed his own and the Mundai were no more." He turned a few pages. "The time will come when the victors of the war will return when their kind needed them the most. They will slaughter anyone and tear down anything to get to their creation. Then the world will be plunged into the same Darkness that consumed the world at the beginning."_

_"No one will survive..."_

* * *

Delska closed the book. "Does that answer your questions?"

Vio thought for a second. "So these people are going to find this creation and bring darkness with them?" Delska was impressed.

"Very good. I knew you were the one that would be the one that would understand the most." He complemented. He looked at the rest. "What about the rest of you? Is this making sense to you?" Green and Red nodded, but Blue was giving him a dirty look. Delska knew that look. ("Who are you?")

"So what do we do?" Green asked.

"We need to find someplace that is safe." Vio said. He was close.

Delska knew more than them. He closed his eyes. "We need to go to Hyrule Castle. That will be the safest place, for the time being."

"How do you know that?" Red asked. Delska wanted to ignore him, but he knew he was full of curiosity.

"Because Zelda is there." He said simply. He cared not for their reactions to his answer.

Blue stepped up to his bed. "How do we know that you won't attract those things that attacked us?" He demanded. Delska felt such heat before. "Well?"

"Because, when we get there, if we leave when I said we should, I should be dead by the time we get there." He was calm and unfeeling. He didn't fear death. ("Inhuman.") He didn't like it, but how could he refuse the truth?

"Why?" It was Red.

Delska didn't answer. He wanted to tell him, but it would ruin everything. He knew he... No. "I don't want to live... Like this." He looked around. "Like some monster under the bed, waiting to come out and... Well, do what monsters do." He waited for someone to break the dead silence that lingers in the air.

Green stood from his seat. "When do we leave?" Delska looked at him, though, he still had his eyes closed, he could sense that look on his face, that... Sparkle.

"Hahah." Delska replied. "We leave tonight. We'll go by horseback, arrive to Hyrule soon, if we only stop to have the horses drink and fed."

"Wait, we won't be stopping to sleep?" Green asked. Delska looked him over. He was tired, for it was already late. He seemed like he's willing to go, but not without sleep.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Delska asked calmly.

"We need sleep." Vio replied.

"We don't have that type of time." Delska answered.

"Then make some." Blue shot back.

"I'm already tired..." Red whined as he sat down in the chair next to the bed.

Delska looked at them all. They all wanted sleep. Delska crossed his arms and remained silent. Red looked at him with those big puppy eyes. "Fine!" He snapped. "I don't know why I try to change the minds of children!"

Red got teary eyed. "Your a child too..." Delska shot him a look fast enough that he jumped with a tiny "eep".

* * *

**Delska's POV **

I couldn't say I was happy about having to stay longer than we need to, but it couldn't be helped. I didn't need sleep, so I took out a book and lit a candle then began to write. I wrote for a while. I stopped when I smelled something. That smell, I know it. My heart sped up and I felt a rush of warmth speed over my body. I shivered as the smell intensified and I could hear my stomach rumble. I loved the smell, for it reminded me of so many things that I left behind when I left my Home.

I began to clench my hands in hope to fight the urge. I growled and slammed my fists into the table. I snarled as I fought for control and to keep my bones in the normal position. They cracked and shifted to other spots. I went on all fours. My bones shifted enough that I could no longer stand up straight. I was going into a primal state of mind. I wanted to eat, to tear something apart... I wanted to hunt!

I tried my best, but the smell made its way to my nose. It was taunting me. Damn, I need to control this, for if I don't he will find me. I was resonating massive levels of energy now. Nothing I can do now about that. I can only keep myself from killing anything. Especially people, that would be bad. I have enough problems as it is.

"Shit..." I couldn't help myself. I don't like to use such language, but right now? It hurts my head ro no end, so fuck pleasantries and let this foul mouth run!

I no longer smell that smell, only a new one. It was sobering and I felt myself go back to normal. My bones went back to their original places and I stood up and went back to writing. "Not. One. Word." I growled. I didn't have time for this.

_"My, your in a sour mood. Want to talk about it...?" _

I growled, no snarled, at the corner and tossed my sickle. "Begone." I ordered. I felt alone after a bit and sighed. My life sucks.

* * *

Morning came fast and I decided to wake them up. Red first. I looked down at his sleeping face. He looked so adorable, just like-

("No! I can't think about him now.") I shook him lightly and he opened his eyes then he sat up and yawned. Sinfully cute. I left him to dress and woke the rest. Blue was last. I looked at him and pulled the covers off of him. I then proceeded to wake him up. So I picked him up and quickly and on purpose, dropped him.

With a thud he woke up and I walked out calmly. I heard him yell some inappropriate words and the slamming of the door. I grinned. The morning was simple: I let them get dressed, paid for the rooms and got the horses. I hope they know how to ride. I chuckled at the thought of them being bucked off.

I heard thunder. Odd, I didn't see clouds a bit ago. I walked outside and looked up. "Yup, going to mess with me for a bit." I said and looked for a bit more. "No... Too... Soon... Damn." My vision was blocked by a mass of darkness. I felt something get jammed into my gut.

They are here... Again.

I scream in pain. Something I haven't felt in a long time. ("May the gods forgive me for what I'm about to do.")

* * *

_"You certainly have an interesting way of expressing yourself..."_

_"What do you want me to do? Get some boring hobby...?"_

_"You just did."_

_"..."_

_"...Golad..."_

* * *

**Aaah! Too much homework! :'( If I had less I could do more, and better. Oh well, what's done is down and what isn't done is a relief.**

**Feel free to point out errors and tell me how I'm doing. I also wouldn't mind if you ask about my OCs, go ahead and ask.**


End file.
